fattoidfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel and Resort
Hotel and Resort After a few years of growth, it was determined Fattoid could no longer continue adding expansions onto the original Factory Location. Plans were then made for the creation of the Fattoid Hotel and Resort. Its still a work in progress, but the Hotel is near completion and accepting guests. Hotel Employee Facilities More details tbd, this section includes Employee exclusive facilities at the Fattoid Hotel Rooms and Floor Themes Like many of its patrons, the Fattoid Hotel is huge, and is designed to cater to as many interests and support as many plus size individuals as possible. Most floors are equipped with People Movers and Moving Sidewalk lanes for ease of access. Fattoid Rooms are designed to be harmless, however due to the extreme nature of some of the room themes etc, visitors may be required to sign a waver prior to staying at the hotel. Fattoid+ and Non-Fattoid+ Rooms In a similar vein as Smoking and Non-Smoking Rooms, you can further customize your Fattoid Hotel experience by requesting a Fattoid+ or a Non-Fattoid+ room, which will cater your experience to your interested. As the name suggests, Fattoid+ Rooms will have your experiences at the Hotel filled primarily with Fattoid+ products, while Non-Fattoid+ will simply feature the standard Fattoid Products. '''Floor -1 | Secret Lab Suites''' A little bit eerie, the lower basement is for those who want to experience the feel of being a Fattoid Lab Rat. '''Floor 0 | Underwater World Suites''' A world underwater. The Hotel Suites in the Basement lay below the surface of the Fattoid Decoration Pools so visitors can experience an underwater world. '''Floor 1 | Main Floor, Art Deco''' Elegant and Standard, the main floor of the Hotel is primarily reserved for help and other services. This is where the front desk is located as well as the Shopping Mall, Gallery and Brunch Restaurants. Suites: * Standard Suites * Poolside Beach Suites * Cabana Cabin Suites Amenities: * Front Desk * Concierge * Shopping Mall * Art Galleries * Brunch Area ** Juice Bar * Monorail * Fattoid Theater * Theater Stage * Fattoid Pool and Resort '''Floor 2 | Bathhouse and Spa''' '''Floor 3-5 | Food Land Suites''' '''Floor 3 | Candyland Sweets''' Suites: * Twinkie Suites ** Room with the Twinkies as they frolic and play and get inside your body by any means necessary * Ice Cream Suites ** Huge Icy rooms with mountains of ice cream * Candy and Gingerbread Suites ** Live inside a Gingerbread house or an immaculate candy wonderland * High Tea Room Amenities * Soda Springs Candy Beach ** Carbonated Soda Hot Springs * North Pole Ice Cream Parlor ** A Winter Wonderland Frosty Delight '''Floor 4 | Gluttony Suites (Savory)''' Suites: * Meat Suite * Burger and Fries * Pizza Pizzazz '''Floor 5 | Mixed Fruit and Berries''' Suites: * Blueberry * Raspberry (Fattoid +) * Watermelon Beach * Mixed Berry * Pear Room Timeshare '''Floor 6-8 | Video Game Suites''' '''Floor 6 | RPG Dungeon Crawler''' Rooms for the Dungeon Crawler in you. You and your party can enter an extrodinary world as if from a video game, featuring novel rooms following the theme of RPGs Suites: * Slime Caves ** A Suite designed to resemble a cave or other habitats frequented by Slimes. Of course, this room does feature real Slimes. * Dragon's Keep ** The perfect hording room for a dragon. A luscious, if not slightly gaudy golden palace filled with piles and stacks of (Chocolate) Gold Coins. * Medieval Kingdom Amenities * Kingdom Banquet Feast * Slime bounce and fun-house '''Floor 7 | Speedy Suites''' Racing Themed Suites plus a go-cart track Suites: '''Floor 8 | Open World''' An open world gaming experience. Travel between Breath of the Wild-esque plains and villages to City Streets reminiscent of GTA Suites: '''Floor 9-11 | Macro/Micro Suites''' The Macro/Micro Suites are designed to simulate the aspects of being Micro or Macro. On the Macro Floor, everything seems to be significantly smaller than you, while on the Micro, everything is large and you are tiny. Some of these rooms are also designed to accommodate Micro/Macro furs. '''Floor 9 | Best of Both Worlds Suites''' Not sure what mood you're in? The rooms on this floor can switch freely between Micro and Macro. '''Floor 10 | Micro Suites''' '''Floor 11 | Macro Suites''' '''Floor 12-15 | Nature, Magic and Fairy Tale Suites''' '''Floor 12 | Nature''' '''''Floor 13 | Ghost Floor''''' ''This mysterious floor doesn't actually exist on the Hotel Floor plan...if you were to somehow find yourself trapped on this supernatural floor of the hotel, you can probably expect some kind of ghost inflation or possession and gluttony...or was it ever even real to begin with?'' '''Floor 14 | Magic''' '''Floor 15 | Fairy Tale''' Suites: * Forest Amenities: '''Floor 16-18 | Extra Amenities and Food Court''' '''Floor 16 | Foodcourt''' * Fatway * TBD '''Floor 17 | Amusements''' * Bubble Tea Bubble Room '''Floor 18 | TBD''' '''Floor 19 | 400+ Club Membership Suites (18+)''' This floor is reserved and dedicated to serving the members of Fattoid's Adult 400+ Club. Free Drinks Provided '''Floor 19 | 400+ Club''' Suites: * Couple's Suite * Neon Club Suite Amenities: * 400+ Club Bar * Fattoid Casino '''Floor 20 | Carnival''' '''Floor 21-23 | Space''' '''Floor 21 | Alien Abductions''' '''Floor 22 | Space Station''' '''Floor 23 | The Stellar Void''' '''Roof | Revolving Restaurants''' Amenities: * Blubber Buns (Cinnamon Rolls) Hotel Entertainment '''Spa''' The Spa in the Fattoid Hotel is almost like a miniature version of the Bathhouse at the factory. Patrons can relax in Fattoid Hot Springs and several Spa and Massage services are available as well. '''Rooftop Pool''' There’s a large pool on the roof of the Fattoid Hotel. '''Fattoid''' '''Beach''' The Beach of Swen-Liad. Given the fact that Swen-Liad is landlocked, it seems likely that this beach is either a man-made water park, or, more likely, a large, popular lake. and [[FA|F.A.]] enjoying a trip down to Fattoid Beach Art by [https://twitter.com/smandraws S-man] |link=https://fattoid.fandom.com/wiki/File:Fattoid_beach_comm.png]]''' ''' '''Jack’s Gym Lite''' A Small mini workout gym for residents to utilize. '''Fattoid Shopping Mall''' A Large shopping mall for all things Fattoid, GlazTek and beyond. '''Fattoid Boardwalk''' Take a walk down Fattoid's Beach Boardwalk. Hotel Food and Dining ''Brunch Area:'' '''Complimentary Buffet''' What would a Fattoid Hotel be without a complimentary Buffet? Open for Breakfast, Brunch and Dinner. The food is about as endless as your appetitie. '''Range's Juice Bar''' Fresh Juice. Don't ask where its from. It's from Range = '''Flabjacks''' Flabjacks was a run down, old Pancake House. Once Fattoid Industries had grown significantly, they began looking into other potential properties they could purchase to expand their influence. Seizing an opportunity, Fattoid bought out Flabjacks and remodeled it to service their designs, and improve the property significantly. ''Fattoid Beach:'' '''The Flab Shack''' The Flab Shack is a beachside snack shack notorious for its gratuitously overweight employees (and in many cases patrons). Prior to being owned by Fattoid, the shack was maintained by a man called Mr. Plynth. Legend tells of a curse put upon The Flab Shack, a curse that would lead to swift mass and hysterical weight gain for all who worked there. This rumored curse caused caused a nearly constantly rotating roster of employees coming in to work at the Flab Shack, only to be forced to retire from the job due to weight complications. To this day, the curse has yet to be confirmed a hoax. Founder of Fattoid Industries, F.A. previously worked at the Flab Shack for a summer, and after putting on plenty of excess weight, his return to school spiraled into a weight gain journey that could never be reversed. In much similar fashion, Liam, an old friend and love interest of F.A. took over F.A.’s position at the Flab Shack when the school year started. Liam was also affected by the curse, however he wasn’t truly transformed until the day F.A. returned, seeking revenge after discovering Fattoid. Once Fattoid Industries had grown significantly, they began looking into other potential properties they could purchase to expand their influence. Seizing an opportunity, Fattoid bought out The Flab Shack and remodeled it to service their designs. ''Restaurant Floor:'' '''Blubber Buns''' =